marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Civil War (JMOfficial)
Captain America: Civil War, '''the 13th film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (JMOfficial) and first in Phase Three, is based on the iconic Marvel comic storyline, and besides featuring the return of many heroes, also introduces Spider-Man and Black Panther. Synopsis One year after Avengers: Age of Ultron, Steve and his Avengers team is on a mission searching for Crossbones. They run inside a giant schoolhouse, chasing Crossbones. He sets off a bomb inside the school, killing himself and many children. After this event, the Avengers are held in a conference by Thaddeus, who tells them they are being forced to sign the Sokovia Accords, or else they have to retire. Tony comes in, and tells them they need to listen. Steve says he won't, and leaves the conference. T'Chaka, king of Wakanda, arrives at a UN meeting, attended by Tony Stark. However, the meeting is bombed, and T'Chaka dies in his son, T'Challa's arms. A security recording shows that Bucky was the one who bombed the meeting. He is found by Steve, who tells him to be careful. Soldiers arrive, and Bucky tries to run away, but is chased and caught by Black Panther, who is revealed to be T'Challa. Bucky is questioned by Shield. He says he didn't do it. Just then, Bucky flips out, and breaks free. He runs through the city, being chased. He gets away, as the heroes are left confused. Tony says Bucky is a fugitive and a killer, while Steve believes Bucky is innocent. Steve calls on Sam to assist him in finding Bucky, which they do. Bucky joins Steve and Sam, and convinces his innocence to T'Challa, who joins Steve. Steve also asks Clint to join, which he does. Meanwhile, Tony asks Vision to help, but Vision insists he is staying out of battle. Tony gets the help of Rhodey, and Natasha, even getting the help of rookie hero Scott Lang, as well as newcomer Peter Parker. They meet at an airport, where Tony asks Steve to give him Bucky. Steve says no, angering Tony. A battle occurs between the two teams, as they fight for control. During the battle, Scott grows giant, but is knocked down by Sam. Meanwhile, Rhodey and Sam engage in an epic battle in the air. Bucky, trying to help Sam, accidentally destroys Rhodey's energy source, causing the suit to crash to the ground, killing Rhodey. Steve tells his team to stand down. Tony fights Bucky, while Steve tries to stop them. Before Tony kills Bucky, Steve knocks Tony out. He tells Tony's team to allow them to leave peacefully. They all allow him to leave. In the mid-credit scene, Steve and his team hides out in Wakanda. In the after-credit scene, Peter and Tony attend Rhodey's funeral, where Tony tells Peter he has promise. In the second after-credit scene, it is revealed Thanos controlled Bucky during the UN explosion, the escape from Shield, and during Rhodey's death, trying to cause the battle. Characters '''Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark/Iron Man Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine (Killed) Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross Paul Bettany as Vision (cameo) Josh Brolin as Thanos (cameo)